Snow cones
by TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste
Summary: When a snowstorm strikes while Inuyasha and the others are in Sesshoumaru's cabin, some....interesting....things are bound to happen! No real coupling except for a little ShippoRin Enjoy!


Black Rose- why the hell are we doing this again???  
  
Red Rose- cause...ummm I don't know, we just are  
  
Black Rose- well then, I refuse to write  
  
Red Rose- but I need your help!!! I lost my mountain dew, I can't think without my mountain dew!!!!! *falls on the floor and sobs*  
  
Black Rose- it's not my problem  
  
Red Rose- *sobs harder and louder*  
  
Black Rose- fine, ill help, just shut up!!!  
  
Red Rose- *jumps up* YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Black rose- what the hell have I gotten myself into?  
  
Red Rose- *huggles a mysterious fluffy thing* now we can start the story!!!!!  
  
*Sesshoumaru walks up* WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOA!?!?!?!?!  
  
Red Rose- I was cold, and it smelled so good *sniffles* are you angry with me???  
  
Sesshoumaru- IM FURIOUS WITH YOU!!!!! *shoves his hand through her stomach*  
  
Red Rose- *cries* you are so mean!!! I love you so much, and you do this to me??? WHY CANT YOU JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sesshoumaru- why aren't you dead?!?!?!?!  
  
Red Rose- I'm one of the authoresses, I cant die^_^  
  
Black Rose- yeah, it really sucks because she just doesn't get it through her head that no one wants her here  
  
Red Rose- YEP!!!! EVERYONE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome- We've been walking for hours, my feet are starting to hurt  
  
Inuyasha- suck it up! Be happy you even have shoes! Kagome- god, someone is PMSing  
  
Inuyasha- WHAT?!?!?! I AM NOT!!!!  
  
Miroku- Inuyasha, calm down, you have been acting up quite a bit today  
  
Inuyasha- I HAVE NOT!!!!!!!  
  
Sango- guys kagome is right, we have been walking through this forest for a while now, maybe we should find a place to lie down  
  
Kagome- or we can go in there *she points at a small cabin in the distance*  
  
Shippo- yeah maybe there's food, I'm starved!!!  
  
Inuyasha- I don't know, It doesn't feel right to me  
  
Miroku- come on, it looks fine  
  
Kagome- yeah, lets go *she runs to the cabin as the others follow her*  
  
Once at the cabin, Kagome steps up onto the porch and opens the door....and stares, shocked  
  
Inuyasha- Sesshoumaru...  
  
Sesshoumaru- *sitting down, looks up from his bowl of food* what are you doing here?  
  
Rin- *pops out of nowhere* SHIPPO!!!!!  
  
Shippo- *runs to Rin* hey, how are you??  
  
Rin- im good ^___^  
  
Sesshoumaru- *extremely pissed* I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?  
  
Kagome- *gulp* ummmm we were just trying to find a place to stay...  
  
Sesshoumaru- well, you cant stay here, your dead bodies can, but not you  
  
Rin- please, sesshy, PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru- fine, but you screw up one thing in here, it will be your head  
  
Shippo- YAYYYYY!!!!  
  
Rin- *giggles*  
  
Sango- ummm Sesshoumaru, where's your toad???  
  
Inuyasha- that Kermit the frog reject?  
  
Sesshoumaru- I was using him as a table  
  
Miroku- a table??? How can he be a table?!  
  
Sesshoumaru- you just put a piece of wood on his head, and tell him you kill him if it drops. JAKEN!!!!  
  
Jaken- yes, m'lord?  
  
Sesshoumaru- you may stop now  
  
Jaken- thank you lord Sesshoumaru!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru- yes, I need a foot rest now *puts his feet on jakens head*  
  
Inuyasha- *mumbles* I need a foot rest now pfft SHIPPO!!!!!  
  
Shippo- owww *rubs his ears* what do you want?!?!  
  
Inuyasha- how dare you speak like that to me, I am lord Inuyasha!!! And LORD Inuyasha needs a foot rest!!!!  
  
Shippo- Inuyasha im busy right now Im not gonna be a footrest!  
  
Sesshoumaru- *smirk* I see you are being treated well  
  
Inuyasha- *growl* one of these days, Sesshoumaru, one of these days  
  
Sango- ummmm, Sesshoumaru, your toad..it's staring at your feet..and...eeewwwww  
  
Sesshoumaru- is that so, Jaken?  
  
Jaken- oh, I would never- *his face is squished as Sesshoumaru's foot slams into him*  
  
Rin- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru- *jumps up* Rin whats wrong, Rin?!  
  
Miroku- *thinks* wow, I have taught Shippo well  
  
Rin- LOOK!!!!! ITS SNOWING!!!!! *she points to the window*  
  
Sesshoumaru- is that all that was about?  
  
Rin- ummm...yes *glares at shippo*  
  
Shippo- *thinks* mirokuuuuu  
  
Kagome- wow, its really coming down, im happy were not out there  
  
Inuyasha- id reather be in the snow than in here with Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru- and id rather have the tetseiga than my crappy sword but you have to learn, you just cant always get what you want *thinks* immediately, sometimes you have to try a couple times*  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Red Rose- well that's it for now  
  
Black Rose- and it was crap  
  
Red Rose- you are so mean, cant you just appreciate my work??? And it wouldn't hurt to go somewhere special once in a while!  
  
Black Rose- shut up  
  
Red Rose- but-  
  
Black Rose- I said shut up  
  
Red Rose- you don't-  
  
Black Rose- SHUT THE F**** UP!!!!!!!  
  
Red Rose- *sniffles*  
  
Black Rose- well im done, good bye dumbshit  
  
Red Rose- You're leaving me?!?!?!  
  
Black Rose- yup  
  
Red Rose- but I need help... Black Rose- I really don't care  
  
Red Rose- *cries*  
  
Black Rose- *opens the closet to get her jacket and sees Sesshoumaru tied up*  
  
Sesshoumaru- *cant talk, his mouth is ductaped shut*  
  
Black Rose-*rips off the ductape*  
  
Sesshoumaru- owww *growl* that girl will pay  
  
Black rose- *smirk* good idea  
  
Red Rose- *pops out of no where and hugs Sesshoumaru* BYE-BYE EVERONE!!!!!! ^_________________^ 


End file.
